FAQ Section
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Frequently Asked Question Part 1: Server Related Questions Q''': Why can't I connect to the server? '''A: Our server is running 24/7 with 99.9% Uptime. You may had gotten the IP wrong (hoptowncraft.zapto.org:27665) OR the server is undergoing mantainance (Most of the time its only 30 minutes) Q''': Where is the server located? '''A: The server is located in Singapore, hosted on a dedicated minecraft server. Q''': I lost my house, Is there a world map for this server? '''A: Unfortunately, no. (To old players, the world map was taken down) Q''': What plugins are the server running? '''A: We run Precious Stone, Essentials & Minigame related plugins! Part 2: In-Game Related Questions Q''': Um... when people buy spawners can the mods chg the mobs? '''A: Currently our mob spawner only ALLOWS pig to be spawned. This is to prevent EXP farms or free food which will tilt the economy. Q''': I somehow forgotten my password and ''"/change pw"'' wont help,can some admin delete meh data? '''A: Get an admin/moderator to assist you. Part 3: The Trading System Q''': Where can I sell my items? '''A: There is a warp to the Freemarket of HopTown in the server. Players trade goods daily there! "/warp freemarket" Q''': How can i sell in free market.. '''A: We use Essentials' Sign Shop Plugin to assist in the daily trade. Please refer to this website Sign Tutorial to learn how to make a sign. Part 4: The PvP System Q''': Is this a PvP server? '''A: Yes, this is a PvP server. Raiding and looting WITHOUT GRIEFING is permitted on the server. Q''': But... How about for peace lovers to enjoy the game without getting killed? '''A: There is a function to toggle your pvp on/off to prevent getting killed on the server. Try "/pvp on" or "/pvp off" Q''': The guy killed me and took my items! Admin ban him please! '''A: NO ACTION will be taken by admin and moderators because it is not against the rules. Q''': Is there a pvp arena around for pvp battles? '''A: Yes,' "/warp biscottiarena"'. (Theres another arena coming up!) Q''': Flying pvp ! ban him and he took my ITEM !! '''A: In a case of Flying Pvp. Admins will check the player's data to check about the flying status. Action will only be taken as "Flying Offence" instead of "Pvp Offence" Q''': Do I get REFUNDED for losing in Pvp? '''A: No, PVPs are player agreed situations and admin will take no charge of the event. Part 5: The Minigame System Q''': What minigames do we have on the server? '''A: Unfortunately, the only current OFFICIAL minigames that is running smoothly is the Mob Arena Q''': Can I make a minigame for the server? '''A: Sure. There are lots of player organized minigames all around the server! Part 6: The Town System Q''': Do we get to build our town anywhere? '''A: Yes you do. But it is preferred that you build your town in any freebuild zones. "/warp freebuild2/3/4/5" Q''': How do we protect griefs from other players? '''A: Emerald Blocks provide 25x25 Protected Area for the owner. Beacon Blocks provide 100x100 Protected Area. Q''': My friends wants to join my town? How can they do so? '''A: Just type in commands such as "/ps allow " and you are all set! Part 7: The Donation System Q''': Is this a Premium (Donators Exclusive) server? '''A: No, Donators do not gain any special god-mode previleges on this server. Q''': What do I get for donating? '''A: Rewards are stated in the donation page! Be sure to check them out!